Por favor
by Meilleur ami
Summary: Era una noche muy oscura y no había movimiento alguno dentro del lugar… salvo por unos pequeños ruidos dentro de una de las habitaciones… Oscuridad total, era todo lo que había... *ItaDei* one-shot


Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es del señor Masashi Kishimoto… un súper genio!! xD

Lalihooooo!! ^o^

Hola, soy nueva en esto así que por favor no vayan a ser muy malas conmigo TTwTT

Como aclaración, es un fic yaoi y tiene Mpreg (waa como me encanta eso! xD) y si no les gusta nada de eso mejor salgan del fic.

Jeje y bueno este es mi primer fic ItaDei, kyaaaaa como adoro a esta pareja, son lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida!! xDDD y también tiene una dedicatoria especial a mi querido _Otousan_ y a mi querida _Okkasan_… _Puppet & Danna!!_ :D

_Ale, Naye_, por fin lo hice, hice mi primer fic en español!! Jeje ya se hablar y escribir en español!! Y que bien, ustedes también!! XDDD Ya quiero verles, los extraño mucho, sobre todo a ti Ale, quiero ver como ya quedaste después de 10 años TT^TT

Je voudrais voir si continues perçu femmes!! Je bishonen!! xDD

Y bien, sin más que decir, aquí lo tienen, esta medio perverson pero lo hice con mucho esmero ^o^

Que lo disfruten!! =)

**Par faveur… (Por favor)**

Era una noche muy oscura y no había movimiento alguno dentro del lugar… salvo por unos pequeños ruidos dentro de una de las habitaciones…

Oscuridad total, era todo lo que había, pero incluso en esta misma se podía observar la silueta de una persona que estaba haciendo aquello que disfrutaba desde hace unos meses atrás…

- Ahhh, Itachi… –Gimió con dolor, completamente desnudo y con el susodicho encima entre sus piernas intentando hacerle suyo.

Los dientes del azabache rozaron el cuello del rubio, pasando ligeramente y sintiendo como se tensaba ante el contacto. Levanto un poco la cabeza y luego unió su boca al del chico bajo suyo, este trato de girar el rostro sin evitarlo.

Luego se separo y se sentó, para rápidamente después mandarle una mirada que obviamente decía… Si te levantas te mato… Retiro sus pantalones y su ropa interior poniéndose de pie a los pies de la cama, palpitando con su hombría la entrada del chico.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no llores –Dijo y contó hasta tres para luego penetrarle sin compasión alguna ignorando las peticiones de Deidara para que se detuviera.

El chico dejo escapar un grito de dolor y angustia cuando sintió a Itachi profundamente en el. El dolor era abrumador y la intromisión causaba pequeños desgarros haciéndole sangrar manchando la tela de las sabanas y haciendo que un mar de lágrimas resbalaba por sus ojos.

- P-por favor, para –Rogó aforrándose con fuerza las telas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- Ya no quiero… -Calló dejando salir un pequeño suspiro doloroso como repuesta a la embestida del azabache.

Itachi gruño cuando empujo de nuevo, sin detenerse a escuchar las suplicas del chico.

- Disfrútalo –Jadeo golpeando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, este lloro nuevamente, irritándole- Que te calles carajo –Grito tomándolo del cabello y acercándole para besarle.

Cada embestida le daba más y más placer y simplemente se concentro en eso.

Deidara sólo dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo, mordiendo la lengua fuertemente. Pequeños y ahogado sollozos aún escapaban de su garganta, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que podría suceder luego que esto terminara

- Itachi –Gimió con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que empezaron a llegar más y más- Por favor... ya no quiero... no quiero a… -Él no pudo llegar a terminar la frase.

Itachi le dio embestidas más fuertes para hacerle callar… Todo terminó en media hora, Itachi gruño placenteramente y lleno el interior de Deidara con su esencia.

Luego, dio un suspiro, se puso sus par de calzoncillos por encima de su mitad inferior, luego hurgó en el cajón de una mesita junto a ellos y de esta saco unos cigarrillos. Teniendo en una inhalación aguda, suspiró, dejando una bocanada de humo en su boca.

- Fuiste un buen polvo Deidara -Tomó en otra bocanada- Has hecho un buen trabajo - Se inclinó para apagar un poco de humo en la cara de Deidara- Voy a salir ahora. Buenas noches –Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Deidara se estremeció cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedó quieto un momento. Sus brillantes ojos azules que brillaban normalmente, a lo largo de los últimos meses, se volvieron color azul pálido. Le resultaba difícil incluso sonreír últimamente. Se acurrucó en una pequeña bola, y miro hacia la nada. Poco a poco, miró su estómago y tragó saliva.

- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –Colocó una mano sobre su vientre y sin previo aviso, rompió enllanto.

Fin.

Pues bien ahí quedo… SOY MALA! Hice que violaran a Dei-chan! TTOTT gomen, pero es que ya tenía rato que le traía ganas ^o^ y por si no lo notaron, si, Deidara esta embarazado!! Merveilleux!! w

No sean malas y dejen un review ¿si? *o*

Ustedes también Danna & Puppet, no pueden dejarme sin un review!! w

Bien, eso fue todo… un adieu! xD


End file.
